novistarzfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostina Sprinkles
Frostina Sprinkles is one of the four Novi Stars released in 2014 as a part of the Invasion series. She was released alongside Carmela Sweet, but as of now has little to no information about her. Personality Frostina is a total sweetie inside and out. She is always in a good mood and not afraid to flaunt it, being described as happy as a rainbow. She likes to make others happy too though, and to show them the sweet side of life. She adores candies and sweets and considers herself to have the ultimate sweet tooth. She wants to learn if once can really have their cake and eat it too. Appearance Frostina is a white bodied, four-armed alien girl with bright orange eyes that have stripes of pink in them. On each eye she wears sky blue and lavender eyeshadow with a rainbow makeup below each eye, along with bright pink eyelashes. Over each eye are three lavender spots. Her lips are pink. Frostina has thin violet antennae with a star shape on the top, along with a curled strang swirling from it around the stick. She has cyan hair worn in a beehive with a few strands of hair loosily hanging from it, stretching across the top of her head. Her bangs are straight cut spikes and she has a thin amount of hair that goes past each ear. Frostina wears a huge piece of candy covered in a wrapping of lavender, white, dark purple, and cyan. It appears to be on a necklace and has a small bow attached to the right corner, along with a pink heart right in the center. She also wears glittering orange short-shorts with pink lemonade two-layer flaps. Merchandise *Frostina Sprinkles doll. Comes in a blue and purple gradient themed box. Includes a pink brush. Doll Differences *In the artwork, Frostina's hair is more messy with bangs at the front *The doll's eyelashes are teal instead of red *The doll's shorts are less detailed and pale pink instead of orange *In the artwork the sprinkles are smaller *The doll's top is less detailed *The doll's eyes are much paler *In the artwork there is no ribbon in Frostina's hair Quotes Trivia *Frostina's full name would work had it been switched with Carmella, as she has an cupcake theme. Carmella's name also works if switched to Frostina. *Being that her symbol is a cupcake, it is possible that her name comes from 'Frosting and Sprinkles' * It is possible that Frostina is the youngest Novi Due to her age being only 17 shelf lives and the average shelf life for cake is about 3 days possibly making her only 51 days old. Though other candies have a shelf life of up to six months meaning she could be 8.5 years old. *Between the released version and her beta arwork, Frostina's doll has gained modifications. **These being that she originally had bangs, black antennae, red eyes with pink-red eyelashes and dark eyeshadow, a sparkly, colorful top, and shorts closer to the art variant. *Frostina is the second Novi to have four Arms. **Like the first Novi with four arms, she is also white. It is possible they come from the same land. Gallery Novi-stars-invasion-frostina-sprinkles.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Novi Invasion Category:Alien girls Category:Aliens